Promises NejiTen Oneshot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept. So why did you break it Neji? [NejiTen.] [Oneshot.]


Promises. NejiTen. Oneshot.

Konnichiwa Minna-san.

I am really depressed now. So here is a unhappy story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did. Sasuke would not have turned evil and Neji and Tenten would have been a couple long ago.

--- 5 months ago ---

"Neji. Please stay. Somebody else can go right? You need to stay here! Stay here with me! Please!" Tenten begged Neji as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tightened her grip on Neji. "Please!" She looked up at him.

"Tenten." He sighed. "You know that I have to do this."

"Yes but. But! There is only a slight chance that you will come back alive! Not even 10! Stay here!" She cried even harder.

He kissed her. A passionate one. One that seemed to last forever. Till they broke away.

"I will be back. I promise." He said as he leaned in for another. She cried and pushed him away. Not far from him. She stopped.

"You made a promise to come back. Safe and sound. I will be waiting for you till then." She turned round to look him in the eye.

He smiled and said. "I will."

---Present day Konoha---

"Neji. Everyday I wonder. Are you alright? Are you safe? Have you forgotten our promise? Do you even remember me? Have you forgotten?" Tenten sighed as she gazed out of the window in her room. "Come back. Come back to me…" Her long hair fluttered as the wind blew into the pink room. She looked at a person with long, silky, black hair, which was tied up walking past.

Neji?!?!?!

She rushed down the stairs and out of the house. "Neji!" She called out. No response from the person.

Huh?

"Neji!" She yelled even louder. The person turned round. She was greeted by the sight of a pimple-faced person.

"I ain't no Neji. You'd better get your eyesight check missy." He said rudely before turning away. She could hear him mutter crazy girl, under his breath. She became as deject as she was before.

Hm?

She looked at who was in front of her doorstep. Hinata.

"Hinata-chan? Why are you here?" She put on a fake smile.

"U-um." Hinata looked away, and then looked back at her.

"N-Neji-niisan. H-He is back. B–But injured." She said stammering.

Tenten's heart was racing.

_Neji. Hyuuga Neji. The one she loved so deeply. He is back! He really really is back! But wait. Injured? He broke part of the promise. But he can recover. The main thing is that he is back!_

She dashed for the Hyuuga manor. She burst through the gates and opened the door to Neji's room. She was shocked at the sight. Her legs gave way.

N-Neji? Is this really my Neji? He is wounded so badly!

She crawled over to him.

"N-Neji? It's me. Tenten! Wake up okay? Come on! Please wake up! Wake the hell up! Don't break the promise! You said! You'd be back! Safe and sound! choke with me! hic don't sniff break it!" Tenten's tears rushed down her cheek and dropped on her light pink shirt as she wailed. She held his body in her hands and hugged it. The blood on his body stained her shirt further. The body was barely recognizable. But she knew it was him. His shirt. His scent. It was really him. She tightened her grip on him. She wiped the blood off his lips, and then gave him a kiss. She hoped that it would wake him up. Though in her heart, she knew. She knew his eyes would never open again. He would never stand, speak nor breathe. He was. Dead.

Hiashi burst into the room. Thinking that somebody had come to take the body to seek the truth of the Byakugan. Tenten.

"I… I am sorry." He said, turning away.

"Neji. Is still alive right?" She asked, running away from the truth.

"Tenten. You have got to accept the fact. That. He is dead." Hiashi said with much sadness in his voice.

"Accept? He is not dead! What is there to accept?! He fulfilled the promise we made." She said while touching his cold face. "He came back! Safe and sound. He will be awake tomorrow! We will go for training like we used to. And then head to our favourite little café. Where he will drink his usual wulong tea. And we will talk about the mission he had. Yeah!" She said smiling at Hiashi.

Hiashi heaved a long sigh and then left the room. Tenten smiled at the cold, lifeless body. But soon after, she started to cry once again. "You liar. Liar. Liar! I hate you Hyuuga Neji! You promised me. Promised to me that you would come back safe and sound! Not dead!" She sobbed and ran out of the room, out of the Hyuuga manor and out of everyone's sight.

Nobody had seen her since that day. She locked herself in her house and everyday, sobbing sounds could be heard. Everybody tried to do their best to get her out, but nothing worked.

Wait for me Neji. I will be there soon. With you!

She ignored the banging sounds on her door as she went into a slumber. One that lasts forever. (Insert the song Sadness and Sorrow here) As she went up to her beloved one. She went to get him. They'd be together. Forever.

--- After word! ---

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

I am feeling much better now. But I can't believe I made my most favourite couple in Naruto die! Argh! I feel like such an idiot. Anyway. Please comment and write a review on it! Arigato! –Bows-


End file.
